speed_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
Tempest is a playable character in Speed Freaks. Appearance Tempest has spiky red hair, and wears a red shirt with a black belt that has a ring buckle, along with yellow shoes with blue straps, and yellow racing goggles with dark-tinted lenses and brown straps. Kart He drives a kart that has two, chopper-style exhaust pipes coming from the rear of it, indicating a fuel-powered engine. It has two normal-sized wheels in the front, and two medium-sized wheels in the rear, and its hubcap design consists of a black nuclear hazard symbol on a yellow background. According to Tempest's description in the manual of the game (see Description below), he had stolen it from Tetsuo, the events of which were also depicted in the opening sequence of the game. The sheen of the exhaust pipes move when the player steers it in a race for a neat visual effect, making this kart unique among the others. Description ''Speed Freaks'' official website (1999) Tempest is a nutter. He's basically had too many of those e-numbers in his food, and it's turned him into a bit of a maniac. Tempest the trouble-maker, is the reason why the Speed Freaks are always getting into grief. Remember: don't let him hold a ladder for you; steer clear - he could be about to snap...and when Tempest goes off rails you don't want to be in the way. ''Speed Freaks/Punks'' manual Tempest is a manic, over-excitable problem child - a pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel. He's the one that encourages all the others to bunk off school and go racing. The naughtiest thing Tempest has done recently is stealing the Kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who's on exchange at Tempest's school. For a man of honor like Tetsuo, this is by far the worst thing he could ever imagine - but then he doesn't know Tempest!! Tempest has a highly mischievous, manic and rebellious attitude, along with pyromaniacal and kleptomaniacal tendencies, making him a true troublemaker if ever there was one. He also has a fierce temperament, and when it explodes, he is not hesitant to lash out at anything or anyone in his path. Tempest also has a tendency to mutter sourly while punching an open palm when things don't go his way, or in some severe cases (like in his 4th place/worse podium animation), angrily bang his head against solid surfaces. It is because of his rebellious personality that Tempest attends a harsh, prison-themed school, which he often drops out of in order to go racing. He was the one who convinced the other racers to do the same thing as he does, therefore starting the Speed Freaks/Punks. He is also an avid air guitarist, as seen in his 1st place podium animation and playing his handsaw like a guitar when chosen on the character select screen. It is hinted in his description on the official Speed Freaks website, and his habit of sawing away at the rope ladder in the character select screen, that he has a sort-of aversion to ladders. Quotes *"Huh, WHAT?!" - When highlighted *"Agh, leave me alone!" - When declined *"Alright, dude!" - When selected *"Whoa!" - Firing a power-up *"Ha-hey!" - Crossing the finish line or successfully hitting an opponent *"Wa-hoo!" - Crossing the finish line or successfully hitting an opponent *"Whoaaaoh!" - Hit by an enemy power-up *"EeeAaaagh!" - Hit by an enemy power-up *"Hey! Hey, how come I'm not moving? Hey, who's drivin' me?! No, not the dog! Come on, George!" - Dialogue in the official Speed Freaks screensaver/TV ad Strategy No information yet Trivia *He is arguably the most recognizable character in the game, and he is even seen on the front cover for issue #49 of the Official U.K. PlayStation Magazine, which also has a demo of the game on the included disc. *Tempest is the second character to appear in the opening sequence. *He is also seen in the TV commercial and the official screensaver, where he was wondering why he wasn't moving, before seeing that he was being controlled by the family dog, named George, much to his anger. *He is one of only three characters in the game whose name starts with the letter T, the others being Tetsuo and Tabatha. Gallery Final game SpeedFreaksTempestDroppingOut.png|Tempest dropping out in the opening sequence SpeedFreaksMonicaSplashesTempest.png|Tempest getting splashed by Monica as she drives by SpeedFreaksTempestIceCream.png|Tempest enjoying an ice cream cone SpeedFreaksIceCreamSwipe.png|Buster and Wedgie coming up to snitch Tempest's ice cream cone SpeedFreaksTempestRunning.png|Tempest trying to pursue Buster and Wedgie after they stole his snack SpeedFreaksTempest@Go-GoKarts.png|Tempest at Go-Go Karts, having caught the sight of Tetsuo maintaining his kart SpeedFreaksTempestSneaky.png|Tempest sneaking towards Tetsuo SpeedFreaksGoKartTheft.png|Tempest making off with Tetsuo's kart tempest.png|Tempest after banging his head against the podium in his 4th place/worse podium animation Alpha version SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectTempest.png|Tempest on the character select screen Other SpeedFreaksCoverArt.jpg|Tempest with Brains and Tabatha on the cover artwork SpeedFreaksEuropeCover1.JPG|Tempest with Brains, Monty, Monica, Tabatha, and Cosworth on the cover SpeedFreaksEuropeCover2.jpg|Tempest with Brains and Tabatha on the alternate cover Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Universe